The Forge of Winter
Control Tower Daemonic Fireclaw Daemonic Frostclaw Daemonic Scorcher Daemonic Scrapper Daemonic Shell-Walker Daemonic Watcher |previous = Firebreak |next = Out of the Forge |level = 50 |reward = 1 Skill Point 16,670 +2 Weave or Coil (Reward Box) +7 Bluegleam EPSILON Overrides |caption1 = To rescue CYAN and learn the true nature of the Daemon, Aloy and her companions must fight their way through the Cauldron beneath Thunder's Drum. |image1 = The Forge of Winter.png}} The Forge of Winter is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds. Synopsis After overriding the cauldron door, Aloy, Aratak, and Ourea enter Cauldron EPSILON to find it overtaken by The Daemon. Journeying through the Cauldron, they come to the Antechamber where Aloy navigates a number of obstacles to make the route easier for Ourea and Aratak. Continuing into the room beyond, Aloy activates the console triggering a hologram of CYAN. Having momentarily broken free of The Daemon's restraints, CYAN reveals the identity of The Daemon to be HEPHAESTUS who seeks to overtake her in order to manufacture hostile machines. Opening the door they continue into the Production Area. After dispatching the Daemonic Machines and extending the bridges for Aratak and Ourea to cross, they discover another console. Through this, CYAN reports to have found a potential method to defeat HEPHAESTUS through exploiting the unstable regions of the facility's geothermal system. Through further exploration, they reach the Recycling Area. After Aloy opens up a direct route across the area, they enter a room dominated by a source node and an unresponsive CYAN. Upon redirecting the light source to partially restore CYAN, the AI informs them that HEPHAESTUS is readying thousands of hostile machines. In order to counteract them, she proposes that they destroy regions of the facility; however, this is interrupted by HEPHAESTUS who initiates further defensive measures. Aloy, Aratak, and Ourea then make their way to the Cauldron Core, but before Aloy can override it they are met by a Daemonic Fireclaw. After dispatching the Fireclaw and Control Towers, Aloy attempts to override the Core but is pushed back by a power surge triggered by HEPHAESTUS. Taking up Aloy's spear, Ourea completes the override, expelling HEPHAESTUS and freeing CYAN at the cost of her life. With CYAN in control, she begins the destruction of the facility to stop the hordes of machines created by HEPHAESTUS. Leaving Ourea's body behind, Aloy and Aratak flee the facility. Recovering from their tumble down the mountain's slope, Aloy and Aratak agree to return to Ourea's Retreat to meet with CYAN. Aloy arrives at the retreat to catch the last of Aratak's discussion with CYAN who replays a recording of an exchange between the AI and Ourea. After Aratak leaves, Aloy converses with CYAN to learn more about HEPHAESTUS, The Old Ones, the Firebreak Project, and her interactions with Ourea. After their exchange, Aloy meets Aratak outside. The two take a moment to honor Ourea, and Aloy returns Aratak's Chieftain title to him. Aratak informs Aloy that Naltuk has tracked down five Fireclaws that were released from the Cauldron prior to its destruction. Knowing that The Cut will not be safe until they are defeated, Aloy sets off to begin the hunt. Objectives # Explore the Cauldron # Help Aratak and Ourea cross the Antechamber # Activate the Console # Explore the Cauldron # Help yout Allies cross the Production Area # Explore the Cauldron # Activate the Console # Explore the Cauldron # Help your Allies cross the Recycling Area # Activate the Source Node # Restore CYAN # Go to the Cauldron Core # Destroy or Override the Control Tower # Kill the Fireclaw # Override the Cauldron Core # Escape the Cauldron # Return to Ourea's Retreat to speak to Aratak and CYAN. # Talk to CYAN # Talk to Aratak Walkthrough Collectables The following datapoints are obtained automatically during this quest and cannot be missed. Frozen Wilds Hologram Datapoints * #2 HEPHAESTUS Revealed * #3 Instability Bugs *There is a glitch that can occur while fighting the Fireclaw. After a Control Tower is destroyed, the Fireclaw may freeze in place; the player is still able to damage it, however. Category:Frozen Wilds Side Quests